


Wait for the moon

by Daniel_ii



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Angst, Cute, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Heats, Human, Hybrids, Lemon, M/M, Male - Freeform, Male Slash, Omegaverse, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Teenagers, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf smut, not the show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniel_ii/pseuds/Daniel_ii
Summary: 'Pain shot through me, I wasn't sure whether I was crying or it was just raining suddenly as I gripped the grass pushing against the ground, it ripped through me as I whimpered'Levi is in his last few months of school when he experiences something he had only read about, Not that he wanted this to happen but it seems whoever was up in the sky had greatly wanted his much to his distress.





	1. Party

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, dudes,  
> There is occasional swearing in this and will also be occasional swearing in future chapters so just warning you guys. 
> 
> Also yes I know the description sucks. 
> 
> Also, heads up, Levi is 18 turning 19, (finishes school soon)  
> Chelsea is 17 turning 18 (got another year-ish left of school)  
> J is 18 (finishes school soon too)

I was totally over reacting, wasn't I?, just because of some stupid party Chelsea invited/nagged me to go to, I ran my hands through my hair and paced back and forth not daring to look in the mirror for the millionth time. I wasn't ready for the cliché teenage life, to go to parties and get so drunk that i pass out on the lawn or i end up lying in my own vomit. I grabbed my phone off my night stand and checked the time it was 

5:30

In 10 minutes Chelsea will be trying to break down my door and drag me out the house, lecturing me that the there is more to life than the internet. Don't get me wrong i love Chelsea, she's like a sister to me despite her being Cuban with a faint hint of a Spanish accent with her Brown hair bobbed to her shoulders and the freckles spotted across her cheeks, she was an adorable person. But get her mad and she's like the kraken, i kid you not. I sighed and sat down looking at the full body mirror at what i had on. It was plain black jeans and a dark blue button up with the sleeves rolled up. Chelsea told me i would look good but i just felt self conscious. I looked up and stared at the ceiling, i needed some glow stars or something. My ceiling was seriously lacking, I heard the front door slam open i bet my mother couldn't get to the door fast enough, there was a silence in which i knew Chelsea was apologising for being so aggressive with the door. 

I heard her footsteps from a mile away, as she stomped to my door and body slammed it open, even though it was already open. She stood there expectantly, i sighed and looked her. She seemed satisfied with herself. 

"Told you, that you would look nice" She muttered to herself "Stand up" she commanded, i groaned and she shushed me, "see you look so nice" She said proudly a smile breaking out on her face. I sighed. 

"I like your dress," I said, looking at the sun dress. it was a nice poka-dot pattern, and she smiled. 

"Come on Levi" she held out her hand, i groaned and took it as she pulled me down the corridor and out the house yelling a goodbye to my parents, i was surprised they were even letting me go to be honest. She jumped into the driver side and i got in the passenger side and sorted out the music as she drove. I assumed to Jessie's house, since they were inseparable recently. 

"We getting J?" I asked looking for a playlist to play since it was a 20min drive to the party.

"Yeah, she'll sit in the back, don't worry" She said smirking, the last time we picked up J she took the passenger seat and i groaned and whined the whole trip, because i hate the back. I have no clue but i hate sitting in the back. I also hate driving since it takes so much effort to actually move out the drive way. 

"So who's party is it?" i inquired, she shot me a glance questioning my active participation in conversation. I was just nervous that's all. 

"it's Damian's his father's out of town for a month so he's lonely" I nodded, and hit play on the playlist. As song played i hummed to the music while Chelsea screamed out the lyrics, she got into music way too much. She was actually concerning sometimes. She was like a walking radio sometimes. Since she'd randomly start singing, and change instantly to a different song. I wondered how many songs she knew sometimes. 

"J has texted me," Chelsea said, I nodded and grabbed her phone and opened it. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hey, C, I'm at the shopping centre instead, mom dropped me off.

I'll tell her, don't worry. Be there soon  
No problem, see you guys soon  
:D  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------

"She's at the shopping centre" I said, Chelsea groaned and found started heading to the centre instead.  
I stared out the window the whole ride trying not to freak out to much over the party. Just don't get drunk, if people get flirty leave, don't get cornered. I kept repeating in my head. 

Chelsea tapped me on the shoulder and i jumped in my seat, i had absolutely spaced. She stifled back a laugh, I looked back to see J. 

"Hey Jess, how was Hockey?" i asked, she had recently attended a match, but i didn't get to hear what happened since Chelsea just screamed happily when she talked about it. She smiled at me. 

"It was great, we won," she said beaming, I smiled back "I'm surprised you're here actually," she said, resting on her elbow

"Chelsea insisted i had to come with for some reason, trust me i didn't want to come with" I said, and Chelsea smiled proud of her self, god she was annoying sometimes. 

"Yeah it is pretty hard to talk her out of doing things" J muttered, i laughed to my self and Chelsea shot an annoyance glare at her through the rear view mirror. 

"You look good though, Clean up good," I said, she chuckled and punched my shoulder,

"As do you Mr. Button up" she said giggling. She calmed down when Chelsea parked the car, we were here already. I groaned to myself and got out the car making sure i didn't have my wallet, because i didn't want to lose it. I had my phone though since i would get bored without it. I could feel the base through the concrete and i couldn't even see the house yet, i sighed this was going to make my ears bleed for sure. 

We headed in the direction of the intense Dubstep, and Party music. The house was lit up with wild lights and streamers everywhere it reminded me of a movie. I sighed and followed after J and Chelsea. I coughed from the thick warm air as we walked in, Chelsea and J disappeared instantly through the grinding and the kissing and sweaty bodies, god it was like a nightclub or some shit in here. 

I made it to a vacant area and leant against the wall away from the sea of people. The music was so loud i couldn't hear myself think, i groaned. This was such a bad idea, i pulled my phone out and sent a text to Chelsea, to see whether i could find her. I pocketed my phone and headed or the kitchen, hopefully it would be less sweaty in there. i walked in to see people making out on the counters and i turned tail, shielding my eyes from the sin. Reading about it was one thing and seeing it in real life was a different thing. I found the food table and booze, but i left it alone incase it was laced with anything and I saw Chelsea talking to a dude, he seemed angry for some reason. I paused. He looked familiar but i couldn't place his face with this thrumming music blaring in my ears somewhat dulling my senses. 

I headed over to her, i saw him clench his fist and i panicked i half jogged right into him to deter his anger to me, so he didn't hit Chelsea, her mom would kill me if she came back bloodied and bruised. He whipped around and started shouting at me waving his hands around but i couldn't hear a word he was saying i looked at Chelsea who smiled at me apologetically. He stomped off and i walked over to her, i was surprised i wasn't hit because the last time i did that i got knocked back and onto the hard ground where i could hear exactly what they were yelling. It was not pleasant. 

"You ok?" I sent to her via text since yelling at each other didn't work, 

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks. That was Brandon by the way he's in football" She sent back, J leant on my shoulder reading what i was typing, J held her hand out and offered a dance, i nodded after checking with Chelsea it was ok. After she said yes i let J drag me out and dance with all the other people. I laughed and danced with her and her wacky moves. 

I groaned, my feet ached from dancing and standing up for so long, I leant against the wall which helped a little. I noticed some people had left. I checked the time,

11:30

I paused, we should probably head home, i sent a text to Chelsea, and then headed off to find her which i knew was going to be tricky since there was still a shit ton of people here. I sighed and looked around, pushing through people, even calling out for Chelsea and asking people. I panicked had something happened while i wasn't looking, i headed outside and saw Chelsea and J sitting on the grass chilling. I sighed in relief and headed over to them slowly to give them time together, since because of J's Hockey and School they rarely get to see each other. 

"Levi is looking for us, I don't want to worry him," Chelsea said getting up, 

"Don't worry, I'm here" i said sitting next to them, she smiled and sat back down, J waved and i waved back. I leant back looking at the sky which reminded me of the glow stars, i seriously needed some. Chelsea lay back and J lay on her, I smiled to myself. Sometimes i wished for that kind of relationship but then i think of what kind of care it takes to keep that up. So i don't bother in the end, After a while i get up and hold my hand out for J and Chelsea. They smile and get up. 

"We should head back," I said, J nodded yawning. We headed for the car, i decided to drive since i didn't know whether they drank or ate anything and honestly i didn't feel like being in an accident tonight.


	2. Ice-cream

"I reckon we should get ice-cream" J piped up, at least they weren't drunk, I was glad about that. I sighed looking at the time it was almost midnight. 

"What place would even be open right now?" I asked her back glancing at her through the rear-view mirror.

"I know a place," Chelsea said smiling, I sighed, of course, she would she knows everything and everyone. I waited for her to tell me where there was a 5minute pause before she made a gasping noise. 

"It's at the shopping centre, near the park. We can sit in the park while we eat our ice-cream" She said, i nodded and drove there. It was only a couple minute drive, I got out the car and locked it. Following the skipping girls to the ice-cream, it was like they could smell it. I chuckled at the surprised expression of the teenager maybe 15-16 as Chelsea ordered rainbow and J ordered Vanilla with sprinkles. I waited and ordered a Chocolate tub. Chelsea bounded off in the direction of the park and i sighed jogging to catch up, of course J caught up easily weaving and jumping over stuff. While i opted for just going around i wasn't athletically inclined so i opted for the easy option. 

Chelsea smiled sitting on a bench, J laughed and sat with her. I sighed and walked over plopping down next to them, J smiled wildly we ate as Chelsea's chatter filled the empty park, I loved it when Chelsea talked filling the silence with animated joy. It made me feel calm, for some reason. 

But this was broken when I heard a gruff voice. 

"Hey!" they called, i snapped my eyes up to see a teenager or young adult. Chelsea shifted awkwardly, J didn't notice since she was trying to figure out what the guy wanted. He was about a half head taller than me, he had a nice build, built like a runner. I stood when he got closer, I knew J could take him if he was threatening us but i was better at talking things out then violence. 

"Sup man?" I asked, he glanced behind me to see J and Chelsea, he glared slightly at Chelsea. There was something up there, I was going to question the fuck out of her later. 

"You know where I am?" he asked, I paused

"In a park" I stated, he furrowed his eyebrows at me and snarled slightly. 

"Don't fuck with me boy" He spat, I stepped forward, yes he could beat the shit out of me but I didn't like the way he was talking. How dare he treat people like this, I barely even knew him and he was verbally attacking me. 

"There are people over there, go snap at them!" I yelled in his face, He snarled. I held my ground and he huffed and stomped off heading for the ice-cream place, I sighed in relief and plopped back down on the bench. 

"You all right?" Chelsea asked, peering over "That was awesome of you by the way" She said smiling. I glared at her. 

"You knew him," I said, she paused her smile faltering. "You knew him" I repeated

"Yes I do," she said, looking down. I glared at her J stood up getting in between us. 

"I have no idea what is up with you but you need to back off" J snapped, I huffed and chucked my tub of ice-cream in the bin, I walked off ignoring Chelsea's shouts. This was so stupid why did i have to deal with this dude when she knew him. Why was she being so cryptic, we told each other everything and yet she held this information from me. 

I sighed and kicked at a stone, maybe i was being so over dramatic over this, it wasn't a massive deal that she didn't tell me about this one random aggro dude. But she didn't even butt in that she knew him , they almost acted if they didn't know each other. It made me question what else she was hiding from me, or other people. What was she hiding from J or did she know. They kept awfully quiet during that exchange. 

I felt my mind go fuzzy as i reached the car, my breathing came out as pants braced myself against the car. Closing my eyes i felt dizzy, i heard panicking talking further away. I felt weird as i braced myself as shooting pains shot through my body, i collapsed against the car. I felt weak, i clenched my fist through the bursts of pain. I felt my eyes drip, i opened my eyes to see the tarmac spinning from under me. I tried to sit but ended nearly smacking my head on the tarmac. I gently and cautiously sat down leaning against the car, i tried to calm my beating heart. I squeezed my eyes shut willing the spinning to stop, the pain had subsided. I breathed in and out and by minute i felt better. 

Once the floor stopped spinning I looked around trying to get my bearings, I noticed the dude I yelled at was lingering hidden, but I saw him. He seemed content and then started walking away. 

"Wait" I called weakly, he paused. I froze he couldn't of heard me from that far away, right?, I reached out for him and he this seemed to pain him as he stepped towards me, he shook his head and ran off. I had no idea why i asked him to wait or reached for him, but i had and i felt stupid. I cautiously got up, using the car to get up i wobbled a little but i managed to stand. I sighed and gripped the handle yanking it and getting in the passenger side i wasn't going to drive, in case that happened again. I grabbed my phone out and read all the text messages Chelsea had sent. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hey listen, I'm sorry that I didn't say anything but you are over-reacting

Levi this isn't funny, answer my texts

Levi it's been 10 minutes where the fuck are you?!

LEVI!

That's it I'm calling you if you don't answer  
\------------------------------------------------------------------

My phone vibrated in my hand and I answered, 

"Levi, where are you?!" she yelled into the receiver, I winced

"I'm... at-- the ca-" I panted out it was hard to talk and breathe, Chelsea picked up on this. 

"I'm coming, calm down, take breaths I have your inhaler," she said, I was surprised, I hadn't had needed my inhaler since I was a kid. I'm surprised she kept one on her, but my inhaler wouldn't fix this, I placed my hands on the dashboard bracing myself focusing on my breathing as I left light headed. 

The door opened and a worried Chelsea checked me over, questioning me and panic increases, but I felt like I was under water. Everything she said sounded underwater. I felt ill when I could hear her again. J was in the driver seat and Chelsea was shoving my inhaler at me. 

"Chelsea, I'm fine. I don't need it" I had to grab her wrist gently, tears were brimming in her eyes. I had wondered what happened. 

"I'm so sorry" she kept whispering, I looked at J and she was too focused on the road to pay attention. 

"Chelsea" I snapped at her, which caught off guard. I felt so much better, she smiled wildly. 

"You're ok, Jess he's ok," she said happily, J smiled slightly. I was being a nuisance again. 

"We can go home now, I'll get mom to check on me frequently ok, so you don't need to worry" I said, she nodded already planning in her mind and I couldn't stop her from doing that, I'm surprised I wasn't at the hospital already but Chelsea knows how much i hate hospitals, the smell of hand sanitizer and cleaning product drives me crazy. The constant noise and the constant rushing of the nurses put me on edge. 

Chelsea and J helped me out the car, even though I insisted I was fine. Chelsea explained everything to my mother and she listened while dad helped me down the hall when I nearly toppled. It was like I was drunk but without the feeling. The dude completely slipped my mind as i slipped into sleep, promising to my self to buy glow stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading  
> :D


	3. Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Also, 
> 
> Sea = Chelsea just shorted 
> 
> Chess = Chelsea and Jess
> 
>  
> 
> Many more chapters to come, i hope you enjoy :)

I woke up warm and this automatic made me annoyed, I groaned getting up and stripping and heading to the shower to cool off, I hated waking up hot it made me feel so agitated. I decided to wash my hair while I was in the shower, I sleepily washed my hair. The cool water hitting my skin, I felt relaxed until I thought about last night and what happened. I groaned and leant against the cool tile of my shower wall. 

That dude, he must think I'm so weak and stupid. Not that I care, but he witnessed one of the more embarrassing moments in my life and then Chelsea she seemed to Un-calm, she was usually the most calmest in a hopeless situation yet she was so close to balling out her eyes, almost insane like behaviour and I had no clue why, everything didn't add up. 

I shut the water off and dried myself off staring at my reflection, I stared at my eyes and my face. It seemed my freckles had multiplied, I sighed and dried my hair. I grabbed a fresh pair of underwear and slipped them off trying to decide what I wanted to wear today. I heard a buzz and I grabbed my phone out the pocket of my jeans which was on the floor, I sighed when I saw it was from J. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hey, we're going out to the Shopping centre for lunch, wanna join?

Sure, am I driving?

Nah, just come to my place

See you in 10mins

Ok look forward to it  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sighed, I tried to find a clean shirt. I picked a black and blue one off the ground and deemed it clean enough and slipped it on, I also found a pair of dark ripped jeans I grabbed my phone and keys since I doubt my parents will be in when I get back. I headed down the hall after making sure I had everything, I grabbed my wallet from my bedside and headed back down the hall. I saw mom reading her book. 

"Hey mom," I said walking in, she smiled looking up

"Feel better, you gave your father a fright last night" she said, sipping her coffee

"Yeah, sorry about that. Just felt a little off last night, Tell him thanks, I'm going out to lunch with Chelsea. Do you need anything?" I asked, smiling. She sipped her beverage thoughtfully. 

"Can you grab a new book for me, something that you'd think I would like" she said happily, I paused and nodded. I kissed her forehead, 

"See ya, mom" I said waving, she waved back as I left. I wondered where dad was but didn't dwell on it as I headed for J's house. It took me roughly 4-5 songs to get to J's house, I knocked on the door with the fancy knocker and Chelsea flung open the door and jump hugged me which scared the fucking hell out of me, as I squeaked and she squealed. 

"Im so sorry about last night" she said, as I put her down. I looked at J who was lingering, she was acting weird. I dismissed it as lady time, as Chelsea told me to refer periods too.

"It's ok, so who's driving?" I asked, J lifted her hand and I nodded. 

"Let's go!" she screeched I assumed J let her caffeine from the amount of noise she was making and the strange amount of energy she possessed, I followed after her and sat in the passenger side while Chelsea sat in the back chatting up a storm about what shops she wanted to go in and what she wanted and that she got her paycheck and she had spare money. I yawned and scrolled through social media, noticing all the drunk party posts. It was partially gross and funny but I felt bad for those people who would have to live through the rumour/social media backlash of that moment. 

Chelsea almost jumped out the car before J had actually pulled into a parking space but she locked the doors before Chelsea jumped out, she had been shopping with her before. Good. 

"Good save" i said at her, she smirked

"Yeah this isn't my first rodeo" she said, i smiled back as she parked and let Chelsea out who nearly dinged the car next to us but missed thankfully, I got out and headed after a bounding Chelsea, she was so excited to go shopping even though we went shopping last weekend. to get some purse that was on special, I pocketed my phone and looked around for a place that sold some glow stars but i couldn't find them anywhere, which dampened my shopping spirit as i followed Chelsea and J around i thought about a ship name for them, i mean they had been dating for almost a year so it was basically in my opinion set in stone. 

After 2 hours I decided Chess was a good ship name, it was logical. I smiled to myself, I sat on a chair that was placed in some fashion shop we were in. I had lost count of how many stores we had walked in and out of. J and Chelsea were whizzing around the store looking at stuff on sale and comparing prices. It was like shopping with 2 moms, I smirked to myself. 

I pulled my phone out when I felt it vibrate, It was mother, I opened to see it was 'just checking your still ok' text I replied promptly and told her I was checking the books out. 

"Sea, Im going to the bookstore" I shouted, I heard an OK, yelled back as I headed for a second-hand bookstore. Mom likes books with history I looked through the book and sighed nothing seemed good. I noticed some books wrapped in a brown paper with short descriptions on them. 'Blind book' it was called, so you bought a book you wouldn't know if you would like just by not seeing anything other than a short dot point description. I looked through them and picked one I thought mom would like and purchased it, I headed back to the store Chelsea and J were supposed to be at but I saw them walking to a different one and I sighed and headed after them. 

I paused when I saw dad reading the newspaper and eating some fries, he was supposed to be at work or something, I headed for him instead. I sat across from him, which startled him. 

"Levi" He said putting his newspaper to the side, I yawned and started eating his fries. 

"Why you here, also if you're going back soon can you give this to mom?" I asked holding the book out for him, he grabbed it and inspected it. 

"Can't I chill for once, Levi, and sure I will give this to your mother" he said placing the book on the table, I paused he never chilled. 

"No, you can't chill, gotta earn them bucks" I said leaning, back he laughed breathlessly. I smiled to myself, "You know Chelsea and her girlfriend are here, might wanna watch out" I said, he disliked her constant chatter so I warned him so he could run before she found him usually. 

"I would gather, since you rarely go to the centre by your self" he said folding his newspaper, I stole another fry and he swatted at my hand. I smiled and pinched another before I got my hand slapped by him. "Stop stealing my food" he snapped I smiled, and left it alone. I looked around I couldn't see or hear Chelsea so I assumed she had moved further down the centre. 

"I'm gonna go find them since they're my ride home" i said yawning "See you home, don't forget book, to mom, ok?" i asked

"Yes, I got it Levi, I may be old but my mind is sharp" he said, I chuckled as I got up. "Levi" he snapped, I smirked and walked off waving, I headed to the shop I know Chess would be in. I smiled at the ship name, as I walked off in that direction not really paying attention as I looked around. 

I finally found them, and we headed to lunch while Chelsea showed me what she got which was a shit ton of pants and a couple shirts and a belt. It was nice while J just got a baseball cap with the word Daddy on it, it was funny. I was disappointed I couldn't find any glow stars, but there was always next time, and I'm sure if I kept nagging the craft shop they'd order some eventually and I'd get them. I had some fries while J had a Caesar salad, she stabbed it a little which made me chuckle to myself, While Chelsea just stole my fries in which I kept slapping her hand. But she was persistent, so I eventually gave in her and just let her eat my food like usual since they weren't even that great. My phone buzzed and I pulled it out. 

\-----------------------------------------------  
Thanks for the book hun, It seems really good so far

No problem mom

See you for dinner, don't forget

I won't, see you later  
\-----------------------------------------------

I smiled to myself, good book pick. It was already 

2:20

"I need to be at home for dinner soon" I announced, Chelsea nodded stuffing fries into her mouth and J watched with utter disgust, sometimes I wondered how she put up with Chelsea's weirdness, I mean sometimes it was even to weird for me and that's saying a lot. 

After Chelsea finished stuffing fries into her mouth we headed to the parking lot, I helped the girls pile their stuff into the boot, and jumped into the passenger side, With J driving again. I pulled my phone out and decided to scroll through social media again as a good thing to pass the time. Chelsea again started rambling about random stuff, some of which was completely random and other parts were completely logical to the day. I glanced out the window to see we were nearly at my place, I sat up and pocketed my phone. 

"Text you dudes later" i said

"See ya" J said smiling

"Gonna call you later" Chelsea stated, I sighed I hated phone calls and I couldn't argue with Chelsea, I mean I could but it wouldn't do me any good. 

"Sure, Sure. See ya J" I said waving and heading inside, to be greeted by a nice smell of mom's cooking, I missed this when they went on their business trips. I missed the house being warm and the coffee smell. It made me sad sometimes waking up in an empty house and going to school only to come back to an empty house. 

"Hey mom, I'm home" I called, I sat on the couch turning the T.V on knowing dinner won't be for a while, since it was only mid-afternoon. I yawned and closed my eyes completely exhausted from the last two days.


	4. The brother

I felt someone poke my shoulder and I sat up yawning, the T.V was off and the house smelled really good. 

"Time for dinner" mom said smiling, dad has already sat the table, I got up and headed to the sink to wash my hands before going to the table to eat. 

I thanked mother for a lovely dinner, but I couldn't leave before dad fired questions at me. 

"Why were you so late home the other day?" he quipped, I sighed 

"We went to go get ice-cream, and then I had my weird dizzy spell," I said he clasped his hands together and leant forward. "I swear that's what happened," I said 

"Ok, you can go," he said leaning back, I nodded and left the table. I walked down the hall and then into my room flopping on my bed, I found my charger and pulled my phone in. I knew Chelsea would call soon and she'd talk for hours so might as well try and save my phone battery. It was late now

8:36 

I was surprised Chelsea hadn't called me yet, she-- I paused when I heard my phone vibrate. I lay on my side and looked at it, it was a message from J

\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hey, dude, it's later. I was wondering whether you'd like to come over

Uh, For how long?

'till tomorrow?

Sure, party or something?

No my brother is back in town and I thought you'd like to meet him

I'll be right over  
\------------------------------------------------------------------

I paused, her brother. I had only heard Chelsea talk about him, I hadn't actually seen him. He was 2 years older than me and had a job that took him out of town, He usually left for months only to come back for a month. So I was surprised none-the-less that she had offered for me to come over. But bribing my parents into letting me go was another thing altogether. 

I grabbed my phone and swapped my shirt for a nicer one, and headed down the hall to see my parents watching T.V, I sighed. 

"I'm going to Jessie's, Chelsea is there. I'm going for the night and I have my phone. I'll message you when I get there" I said, already getting all the questions out the way, Dad sighed. 

"I don't like it when you go out this late" He stated, I nodded ringing my hands together. 

"You can go, hun, see you tomorrow," Mother said, I smiled. 

"Thanks, See you!" I called already half way out the door, stretched and started walking, i pulled my headphones out my pocket and started listening to my music. It didn't take long to get to J's house, I knocked on the door and breathed in and out. I wasn't good with new people that i didn't have to be aggressive with, which Chelsea hadn't picked up on yet. The dude from the other night flashed through my mind, but i ignored it. J opened the door and smiled widely, she seemed happy to see me. Not that was a problem, but i saw her earlier so i didn't understand. 

"Hey Levi, come on in. Chelsea is talking with my brother" She said, ushering me in. I nodded and followed after her when she closed the door. Her house was huge and had the cabin feel inside. I heard a crackling fire and I smiled slightly, I hadn't seen a fireplace since I was younger. I heard Chelsea's chatter as I turned the corner. I was surprised her bro looked almost exactly like her, except he was a dude and hadn't played hockey as a child. But lacrosse instead, Chelsea got up when she saw me and hug attacked me. 

"Levi, this is Stiles. Stiles this is Levi" She said, I held my hand out. He nodded in appreciation and shook my hand, 

"Nice to meet you finally Stiles," I said, he smiled goofily

"Same here, Levi, J and Chelsea have been talking about you since they got together," He said sitting down and gesturing for me to do the same.

"Good thing I hope," I said shooting a glare at Chelsea, she giggled slightly. I took that as a no, I looked back at Stiles "J doesn't mention you a lot" I stated, he frowned slightly. 

"I'm guessing you had no idea she had a brother until recently, right?" he asked, I nodded. He sighed running his hands over his head, it looked like he had a buzz cut but it started growing back. He had freckles sprayed over his skin like I did but he were fainter then mine. 

"J said you ran into Declan the other day. Didn't expect him to attack you like that" He said, sheepishly I paused racking my brain for a guy named Declan who had attacked me. I froze did he mean that guy from the other night, I whipped my head towards J and Chelsea. They didn't meet my gaze. 

"You Both knew him and didn't fucking bother saying anything. Wow, what great friends you guys are" I snapped I looked at Stiles who looked confused. I tsked and got up and heading out. Clenching my fists as I whipped the door open to see 'Declan' stood there ready to knock on the door, he froze when he saw me. I stared at him with as much hate as I could muster, I pushed past him but he grabbed my arm. 

"Where are you going" He snapped at me, I looked back at him. 

"I'm leaving" I snapped back, he yanked me back and pushed me into the house and closing the door, I blinked in surprise at how fast he had moved. I pushed at him to make him move but it was like a brick wall. "Let me leave" I stated slowly, making sure to add as much hate as I could to each word as I stopped pushing at him. 

"No, you're going back in there, and you're going to talk to Stiles" he stated, I stood there and crossed my arms. 

"Sorry to burst your bubble but I'm not going back in there" I stated tapping my foot on the ground impatiently. He was about to open his mouth again when i felt dizzy, I fell back but he caught me and lowered me to the ground as i groaned the ground spinning again. I shuffled back so my back was pushed against a wall that made me feel more stable and less like on merry-go-round, Declan stood away and i could feel his panic. As i heard footsteps, hurried footsteps. I groaned and gripped my jeans as pain shot through me again, god if this was going to be a regular occurrence i was not going to be happy. 

I felt Declan touch my arm, the pain shot through right to the spot which seemed to give me a chance to breathe. I panted and looked up to see him, he seemed genuinely concerned. I reached for him, again i felt stupid reaching for a guy i didn't like. Who i had yelled at and he had yelled at me, but i couldn't stop my self for whimpering and reaching for him. 

"Declan," I said brokenly, my voice hoarse. I guessed I had been screaming but I had no re-collection of it. He looked at Stiles, and he seemed in two minds about something. 

"I don't know if you should" I heard Stiles say, Chelsea and J were no where to be seen. I reached for Declan again, and he growled at Stiles. Much like a dog or something but i was too focused on trying to get Declan than processing what was going on. He sat down seemed to of made his mind up and yanked me into his lap, i sighed as the pain evaporated. Stiles yelled at him, but i clung to Declan. I didn't want to but it stopped the pain so i was more than happy to sit in his lap like a child for however long till the weird dizziness stopped. 

I gently de-attached myself from Declan as he slept, I had felt better. My face went red as I realised I had fallen asleep on a dudes lap, a dude I didn't like in fact. I leant against the wall for support. Making sure not to wake him as I headed for the couch, so I could get some sleep. It was pitch black outside, I couldn't tell what time it was. I patted my jeans for my phone and smiled triumphantly when I found it. I pulled it out and checked the time. 

9:00

I groaned, I had messed up my sleep now. I sat on the couch carefully and pulled a blanket off the back and fell asleep bundled up, much like a burrito or a small child. 

I gasped in fright when something hit me on the head, Chelsea jumped on me. And I squealed like a man of course. 

"You scared the shit out of us, not being on Declan's lap," J said crossing her arms, I looked around for him. But I couldn't see him, I felt my stomach drop a little. Which concerned me, why would I want to see a dude I didn't like. 

"Yeah, sorry. Where's Stiles?" I asked, noticing he was gone also.

"They are outside, talking," Chelsea said, but I guessed more like yelling at each other. 

"What's happening to me, why do I get random dizzy things?" I asked them because they seem to have left a lot of things out before so asking them straight out might help if they knew. After all, they seemed to know more than I did. 

"We don't know, but if we did we couldn't tell you yet. No matter how much Declan hates you being in pain like this" Chelsea explained, but froze. Who was Declan to me, why was he around when I went into the dizzy things. I just didn't understand, I groaned and sighed and decided to think about it later.

I sighed, and looked at Chelsea. 

"Can we get food, Im starving" i said, she nodded. 

"Yeah we can just gotta grab Stiles and Declan," she said, I groaned quietly. Why did they have to come with, why couldn't have just been us? That means I have to sit in the back, I got up but fell back. My feet were still unsteady J noticed. 

"Here let me help," She said walking over to me and holding her arm out, I grabbed it gently and pulled myself up, I smiled slightly as she helped me to the wall, so she could grab her car keys and her phone. Declan walked in and stared at me, I paused. I mean I had no idea what to do or say to him, I mean like what do I do? 

"Ok, Levi let's go," she said holding her arm out, I felt like I was betraying him as I took her arm. Stiles picked up on this, I know he did because he ordered J to stop. I felt strange not dizzy strange but i felt like me and Declan had an unspoken bond and touching another person without his permission was violating that bond.


	5. Bonds

I didn't know what I was supposed to do, I felt stupid to ask him for help. But I felt that was the right thing to do, I groaned and slid down the wall he was instantly in front of me, I gasped at how fast he had moved. I looked at Chelsea who seemed like she knew exactly what was going on. 

"Levi, I'm going to need you to trust me," Declan said, cautiously like he wasn't sure of what he was doing either

"Are you gonna yell at me again?" I asked sheepishly, he crouched down and hesitantly reached out to touch my head, like I was a small feeble animal he was trying to get to trust him, and unfortunately, it was working. I grabbed his hand that was touching my head "I'm going to trust you, on one condition" I said, I saw a flash of a smile. 

"What condition?" He asked i paused. I hadn't really thought this through, I just wanted to see how desperate he was. 

"You ask me before yanking me onto any body part like your lap," I said, he smirked. 

"Ok fair enough," He said, he retracted his hand from my grasp and held it out to help me up I took it and he helped me up. 

"Ok are we done?, I'm hungry," Chelsea said, I stifled a laugh. 

"Yeah I think so," I said, Declan growled in the back of his throat. I looked at him, he almost seemed embarrassed I looked at Stiles who seemed to be mentally questioning Declan's behaviour. I had to admit it was a massive change from the other night. But I kind of liked this Declan, I sighed as he helped me. I felt like an old man, We piled in the car and of course, i was in the back. Chelsea shifted uncomfortably. 

"Uh Declan, heads up Levi doesn't like the back," J said, as I fidgeted uncomfortably for a solid 5 minutes until I guessed he couldn't take it and he spoke up. 

"Now I have to ask you, can I put you on my lap. You are so annoying fidgeting" Declan said, I blushed and nodded slowly, maybe it would help I could always get off if it didn't. He yanked me on his lap and I squeaked in surprise, But I felt better. I sat there as Stiles seemed to stare at me in confusion. 

"What the fuck are you?" Stiles whispered, Chelsea, whipped around and chucked her phone at him. 

"Don't you dare cuss at him, Stiles James Henning!" Chelsea spat, Stiles, looked at her in shock. I looked at him, 

"I'm human, duh like you," I said, confused at what was going on. I felt so naive and stupid being held out of whatever loop they had. Declan stroked my head and I froze, he hummed slightly. I wondered if he knew how was feeling. I mean that would be impossible but I felt like he knew more about me then I thought. Stiles clutched Chelsea's phone as she ranted about how mean of him that was. I sunk into Declan, I had no idea why I wasn't fighting this-- this absurd situation where his stupid touch helped some stupid dizziness and pain. It was so annoying and made me furious but as soon as I was within touch of him, everything melted. I hated his stupid face and his stupid wavy hair. 

Chelsea jumped out the car when J parked, I cautiously slid over to the door and opened the door, I put my foot down and making sure I didn't fall Stiles was stood awkwardly as he handed Chelsea her phone back, and we headed for the food court. Declan trailed slightly to the side checking me every 2 seconds, it was getting annoying fast. I sat at the table While J and Stiles went to order, Declan sat next to me and Chelsea sat across from me. She fiddled with the charm attached to her phone. 

"Declan, you don't need to hover" Stiles snapped at him as he sat down, Declan leant back smirking. 

"Who says I'm hovering, Mr Freckles," He said, but he furrowed his eyebrows and looked at me, I touched my arm which was covered in freckles "Ah sorry Undercut didn't mean it like that," he said apologising and insulting me at the same time. I congratulate him on that, I ignored him as he started talking to Stiles. I moved my attention to something more important. Like how quiet Chelsea was being. 

"Hey Chelsea, what's the matter?" I said reaching out for her hand, she looked up at me her eyes brimming with tears. 

"I'm so scared for you" She whispered, i grasped her hand and Declan made a noise of disgust I kicked his chair leg which shut him up "I mean, I have no idea what's going to happen and--" A tear slipped "And I can't lose you, I won't lose you" She whispered, I felt Declan's hand hover over my thigh trying to comfort me. 

"Hey, Sea it's going to be ok, I have Declan now and he helps with whatever is happening," I said stroking her hand. She wiped her face and nodded, J came back and looked at me her face screwing into anger as she slammed the table scaring me and Declan stood in action gripping my shoulder. 

"Back off" J snapped at me

"Me back off, how about you?" I snarled back, she growled lowly in the back of her throat, she grabbed a fork. 

"You leave now, haven't you done enough to Sea?" She snapped at me pointing away

"Jessie!, that's enough" Chelsea snapped, finally she butts into the conversation. 

"He's hurting you and needs to leave!" She argued, I noticed Declan was ready to protect me from anything from the way he was standing he would be able to pull out my chair if you threw anything. I paused to smile a little at that. 

"He's not!" She shrieked, by now we had received the attention by everyone in the market. J snapped and jumped at me, almost feral like and like I thought Declan pulled my chair back and jumped in the way of J's attacks Stiles grabbed my arm and yanked me behind him. As J yelled at Declan, but I couldn't focus as I felt dizzy I stumbled into Stiles and he looked at me. 

"Are you having one of your dizzy things?" he asked gently, I nodded. He supported me, as I groaned into his side. 

"Declan!" Stiles snapped, he whipped around and caught J's punch at the same time, I whimpered at him and his face dropped. He was instantly at my side and Stiles was trying to get J to calm down.

"Are you ok?" Declan asked quietly

"Feel dizzy, no pain," I said as I wobbled a little, my breathing came out ragged, technically twice in a day this was not going well for me at all. J got past Stiles as he groaned on the floor, I hid behind Declan as she approached she was seething. Chelsea grabbed her arm, this seemed to calm her a little. 

"leave him alone, Jesus have you lost your mind?!" Chelsea snapped

"He touched you without permission" She snapped at Chelsea, I paused. Now that I thought about it I had never touched Chelsea while J was around, I mean Chelsea had grabbed my arm but I had never willing touched her like I had before. 

"Declan, it's too warm in here," I said, my chest felt tight as my breaths came out in pants, this seemed to please J as she watched me suffer. She was being so wicked recently, I had no idea why. 

"I know, it's ok," Declan said gently as I gripped his shirt, I felt faint. He snarled in what seemed to pain, he grabbed my arm and picked me up princess style and ran out, I groaned and gripped the front of his shirt as he ran outside, he put me down carefully under a tree. 

"I'm sorry," I said, he sighed and held my hand. He contemplated something in his mind, I could breathe again thankfully, I let my eyes close I felt exhausted. 

"Levi!" I heard Declan snap, I sat up frightened he seemed panicked

"What?" I asked him, relief flooded his features "What happened?" I asked. 

"You scared me, you stopped breathing for a second. Don't scare me like that" Declan snapped, He ran his hands through his hair. I smiled slightly "What?!" He snapped, I smiled more. 

"You care, a lot about someone you barely know," I said, he paused

"It feels like I've known you for years" he whispered, he held his hand out sheepishly. I took it and got up slowly, I felt better. "You ok?" he asked, I nodded. 

"What happened with the others, and I'm still hungry" I whined at him, he chuckled and it surprised me, because of how sincere it was. 

"They went home, Stiles is still in the food court waiting for us," He said, I smiled widely

"Food!" I cheered, he tilted his head to the side like a confused puppy and honestly it was so adorable. 

"Ok let's go then," He said as he headed for the food court, I giggled and followed after him. I paused, I had forgotten to message my parents when I got to J's house. I whipped my phone out to see someone had sent messages to my parents but it wasn't me. I looked at Declan. 

"Chelsea did it, not me," He said holding his hands up and continued walking, I sighed and pocketed my phone and walked after him, at least my parents weren't worried to death about me being dead. I couldn't believe almost a day later I remembered I needed to send my parents a message. This stupid thing I had that only Declan could seem to help with needed to go away soon or I would not be able to go back to school to finish my year. Because Declan can't go to my school and trail me in case I have one my dizziness things since he's like 22 or something. 

"Come on slow poke," Declan said sitting at the table and shoving food at the empty spot I smiled widely and sat down wolfing down the food, I hadn't eaten in ages it felt like. Stiles talked about stuff he had to deal with when he went to work, I laughed hard at some of the stories he told me. He was a really good guy when he wasn't being weird or asking what I was. Declan seemed relaxed, it felt weird not being with Chelsea since she was always with me. But it felt good to be somewhat free of constant chatter, the silence was nice. When they wanted to talk they did, when they didn't then they didn't it was nice. 

"Stiles what happened with the girls, they ok?" I asked him, he sighed

"Yeah they are ok, just went back to the house we're gonna meet them back there, and J has something important to say to you" He said, i sighed I guessed it was either an apology or a fuck you and fuck everyone speech were I crossed a line I shouldn't have or something. I was content with Stiles and Declan, I felt wanted and I was happy with that.


	6. Shooting for the sky

We got back to J's house, I breathed in and knocked on the door. Although I didn't need to because Stiles had the keys to get inside but I ignored that fact as the door opened. Chelsea's face was red and puffy obvious sign of crying, she smiled and hugged me desperately instantly. I hugged her back, I heard a low growl come from J. Declan stepped forward, I sighed and stopped him he stopped much to my surprise.

"J, listen, this has been hard for me-- for us, but I didn't know ok, you never told me and the issue never came up so you can't react like that when I didn't know" I said, trying to keep my tone level not to start an argument.

"You should have known, you have Declan" She snapped, I blinked and she was stood in the doorway, I hated how they did that. Just randomly appeared, almost like something supernatural... I paused, were they supernatural

I looked back at Declan, it made amazing sense if they weren't human. My god, i was so stupid, they weren't human. I laughed to myself, god you would think from being on the internet all the time I would know when I'm in the presence of something supernatural.

"You know what J since no one has actually decided to tell me what the fuck is going on" I snapped at her clutching Chelsea, she pulled back and looked at me.

"We don't know what's going on with you," Chelsea said, like that was supposed to make me feel better.

"But you could have told me, what you were" I snapped mostly at J, She pulled back surprised. I looked at Declan, but he was too focused on a car pulling into the driveway. I pushed Chelsea away and she ran back to J. Of course she would, it's almost if years of friendship just flew out the window. A guy got out the car whistling happily as he slung his duffel bag over his shoulder. i grabbed Declan's arm, the dude had dusty hair but it had green streaks through it, which glinted in the sun it was almost a Forrest look. He whipped his eyes up to meet mine and then to Declan's arm. Instantly i was pressed to the wall, i gasped in shock.

Ah so another one, how many were there. Was my whole town filled with them or something, was I the only normal one?

"Don't touch him" The dude growled into my ear, his voice was nice, velvety and deep. I reached out for Declan and instantly he was holding my hand which made the dude reel back and glare at Declan.

"What are you doing?!" He snapped, I felt ill. I let go of his hand and stumbled forward. Blood rushing to my head Declan was instantly at my side, he was making it worse though and he sensed that with his dump powers or something. He stepped away, I braced myself on the ground it went away after a few minutes.

"Declan, who is this person?" the dude asked cautiously, he helped me up. I thanked him despite him threatening me a few minutes ago.

"Arrow this is Levi, Levi this is Arrow, my boyfriend," Declan said not meeting my eyes, I paused he had a boyfriend, of course, he had a boyfriend.

"Nice to meet you Levi" Arrow said casually,

"You too," I said "So are we going to tell me, what the fuck you guys are" Arrow looked at Declan in surprised.

"You haven't told him, he reeks of you and you haven't told him?!" Arrow asked shocked.

"No they haven't," I said, Stiles, walked inside ushering J and Chelsea in and waved for us to follow. I walked in last since I didn't want to upset Arrow.

I headed after the others into the lounge room and sat down, it felt like a therapy session and I did not like that at all. I didn't want to talk about my feelings I just wanted to know what they were.

"Ok, Levi would you prefer the visual showing or the verbal showing?" Stiles asked i liked him no bullshit just straight to the point.

"Verbal," I said, kind of afraid to see what the visual one was.

"Ok, so I'm a werewolf-- well were all werewolves except Chelsea" He said folding his hands together, i paused. Wolves, oh yeah great, They're some Twilight bullshit. That's fantastic, do they sparkle as well. I looked at Chelsea who seemed distant, they had been distant recently and it was really getting on my nerves. I mean did they follow the same structure as a pack in the movies. Did they have alpha's and beta's and omega's or did they follow something else, did they have pack house's or something else. Did they just have random wolves everywhere. I was so confused and concerned.

"Like shift into a large wolf kind of werewolf?" I asked cautiously, that's what he may have meant by visual, Stiles paused.

"You aren't freaking out?" he asked, I paused was I supposed to be screaming and yelling at how they are an abomination

"You didn't answer my question" I stated, Chelsea muttered something under the lines of me spending too much time on the internet. I shot her a glare, in which she returned with a glare.

"Yes, that kind of werewolf" Stiles answered, I nodded so big fluffy werewolves. I sighed rubbing my face, this was too much lying and pretending I was fine.

"So you don't know what's happening to me?" I asked flat out, the room went dead quiet.

"No we don't, but obviously it has to do with something our kind" Stiles explained, I listened quietly. So it was something to do with them and not just all me, that made me feel a little better. I felt exhausted so much had happened today that usually didn't happen.

"I'm going home," I said getting up much to Declan's distress, I sighed "You can come with" I said walking out the house, Declan and Arrow were instantly next to me. We walked in silence, my phone was dead, unfortunately, did werewolves have phones, I decided to share my thought with Declan. 

"Do you have a phone?" I asked out loud, there was silence before Declan shoved his phone at me I smiled slightly. He was almost like a puppy in that aspect, I wondered why he stuck with me so much and was dare i say, protective of me? "Hey, why do you protect me?" i asked turning around and walking backwards as i looked at them, Arrow was concerned. But i knew if i did fall Declan would catch me. 

"I don't know, I just like I want to and my.. uh wolf really feels the need to protect you ever since you had your first dizzy thing," He said, his face going red. I smiled a little at that, that I could make a werewolf blush. I looked at Arrow, he seemed pretty chill now. Why couldn't J and Chelsea be like that, just chill with my lack of knowledge of their culture because I was supposed to know something they didn't tell me. 

"Why does everyone get so protective over everything?" I asked, walking forward, Declan let out a breath in relief. There was a pregnant pause before Arrow spoke up, I'm guessing Declan was too embarrassed to say anything. 

"Well it's not us, it's more like our wolves, like when you touched Declan. My wolf instantly got upset and that made me react in that way, wolves don't exactly think things through and take into fact that there is more happening but once i realised that Declan's wolf liked being near you mine calmed down" Arrow explained, his voice was more cheerful then before. It made me happy listening to him, So i see when someone touches their boyfriend they get mad but after a little bit they understand. It seemed this was a normal thing. But J had to be over reacting right? 

"Some wolves take over--" I cut him off

"Like J?" He sighed, rubbing his hair in what I assumed was annoyance

"I suppose, but it's not her wolf that's having the issue" Arrow continued, I whipped around. She didn't like me at all?

"Wow, that's great news," I said knocking on my front door before opening it and walking in, Mother ran down the hall and hugged me

"Oh hun, you're ok, I was so worried--" She cut off when she sniffed me and snapped her head up, I felt her grumble in her throat as she clutched me harder. Oh great, my own mother is a wolf too, that's fucking wonderful, I bet dad is too. 

"Mother, I'm fine, this is Declan and his boyfriend Arrow. I know their wolves, and yes apparently I reek of Declan. No I haven't had sex with him either, he's been really nice and protective of me for unknown reasons other than his wolf likes me and I'm tired and wanna sleep so can you fight them later?" I said, not barely stopping to breath, which I surprised her with even as she crushed my lungs. 

"Ok hun, as long as you are ok," She said stroking my head, I nodded and she let go and I headed for my room with Arrow and Declan in tow. I paused this is the first time a boy has been in my room, I smiled to myself a little as I opened my door. 

"Sit anywhere, I'm going to shower," I said, Declan sat on a bean bag chair on the floor and Arrow sat at my desk. I nodded and grabbed my bed clothes and headed into the bathroom. I sighed looking into the mirror at least I felt clean now, but I still felt shitty. I ran my hand over the back of my neck, my hair was getting long again. I grabbed the clippers and started at my hair.

Once i was happy i put them down and admired my work, i looked better now. Not so caveman like, i didn't grow any facial hair so i didn't have to worry about that, I slipped on clothes and headed out to see Declan reading one of my many books and Arrow seemed fascinated by something. But they whipped their heads in my direction when i sat down. 

"You don't smell like me anymore" Declan, snapped I paused. That's kind of the purpose of showers, not to stink of mutt anymore. He jumped on me and I squeaked as he lay on me

"What are you doing?" I asked Declan was too busy nuzzling my neck?

"He's marking you, it's a wolf thing. He'll be done in a minute" Arrow said yawning, which made me yawn. 

"Get off, just sleep next to me or something but don't do that," I said, pushing at him. He rolled off thankfully, as I yawned it was late. I plugged my phone in and curled into a ball yanking the blankets over me. 

"Can I sleep with you?" Arrow asked hesitantly, i was too tired to argue so i patted the bed in which he climbed over me and lay next to Declan, this is not what i pictured sleeping with a boy would be, I smiled to myself and fell asleep.


	7. Some Understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> So I just wanna clear this up, this isn't like 'teen wolf'  
> Each werewolf can turn into a wolf at 18, but before that, they can't, they can somewhat converse with their wolves but it's more of a feeling thing. 
> 
> Pack members can talk to each other through their minds, but that's only occasionally and used for emergencies.
> 
> Alpha's aren't born Alpha's they earn it, or take it. 
> 
> Only certain wolves with strong mental powers can do some stuff they don't have to be Alphas
> 
> Hope this helps.

I woke up warm, but it was a nice warm. Not a warm that makes me wanna kill everyone, I felt better. Hungry but better. I glanced to the side to see Declan holding my forearm loosely and Arrow curled into his side, they looked so cute asleep. I grabbed my phone making sure it didn't stir them, I turned the flash and the sound off as I took a few pictures. It was just too adorable to pass up, Mom walked in quietly and smiled slightly. 

"Hey mom," I said quietly, she smiled and kissed my forehead

"I'm glad you have them, hun, I'm sorry about how I reacted yesterday," She said, I understood how she felt. 

"No problem mom, it's ok," I said, she smiled because pausing as she remembered something. 

"Ah sorry hun, I got to go work. Breakfast is in the fridge for when you guys are ready, your dad isn't home so you don't need to worry. Have a good day" She said I nodded and thanked her, she started heading out but paused and turned around. "Also, next week you have school off, you'll do the work at home instead where they can protect you from what ever is happening to you," She said before leaving, I sighed and sunk down and cuddled into Declan he pulled me into him. I blushed in surprise, I closed my eyes and fell asleep again listening to Declan's heart, it was nice to listen to. 

"Levi" I heard Arrow call softly, I hummed. As I snuggled into the warm, "Levi" Arrow called, I swatted at his voice's direction. It received a chuckle from the warm, I opened my eyes and saw Declan. I squeaked and moved back. 

"I'm so sorry," I said not meeting his eyes, I could feel his smile. 

"It's ok, honestly. I was actually surprised" He said, I laughed slightly rubbing the back of my neck. 

"Do you guys want some breakfast because mom made us some?" I said getting up, I regret looking at Declan because he was smirking, Arrow seemed to perk up a bit. 

"Come on then," I said heading for the kitchen, I opened the fridge to see some pancakes and bacon, I grabbed everything out and placed it on the counter with some plates and started munching on a pancake. They walked in and sat down and took a pancake each, I doubt being werewolves this would actually make them not hungry anymore. So I decided to make some more, which Declan raised an eyebrow at. 

"Making more for you guys," I said as if it wasn't obvious

"Levi, you don't have to do that" Arrow cut in

"You are wolves I doubt a pancake and half with some bacon is going to do anything for you," I said, Arrow went red, and Declan smiled. 

"I like you, you are smart and so far haven't screamed burn in hell yet so I'm pretty glad," He said casually, I ignored the burning in hell part. 

"Well, so Mr Growly pants can actually compliment instead of just grunting and growling" I said smirking, as I poured some more mix into the pan, I continued and made lots of small ones and made some big ones seeing how big I could make them, I munched on the small ones. I set out the large one and turned the stove off and ate the small ones as they ate the big ones. This was weird but it was a kind of weird that I could get used to, even live with. 

"So what are we going to do today?" I asked poking at a pancake I couldn't eat, i didn't want to go see Chelsea and J. But I was up for seeing Stiles since he was nicer than his sister. 

"Do you wanna have a chill day, I'm guessing it's been a while since you just sat down and watched a movie" Arrow offered, I smiled in happiness I had always wanted to do a movie day. 

"Ok, so T.V is over there, I'll make some popcorn, you choose the Movie," I said, they nodded and got up and headed to the T.V I grabbed a popcorn bag and shoved it into the microwave and turned it on. I waited patiently, and once it was done placed it in a bowl. I looked at it and decided to make another bag. I smiled and ran into my room and grabbed some blanket and shoved them at the couch which scared Declan as he jumped up, I giggled and ran back into the kitchen, I felt giddy. As I bounced happily I opened the microwave and placed the other bag into another bowl, I grabbed both and carefully headed to the lounge room, and placed them on the coffee table. I paused, we needed drinks. 

"What do you guys want a drink?" I asked Declan smiled

"I'll have water" Arrow piped up, i nodded

"Yeah same," Declan said, I nodded and headed back to the kitchen, and pulled 3 glasses out I paused and grabbed 3 plastic cups instead rather than glass and filled them with water, safety first. Once I can trust their plastic handling. I grabbed all 3 with a lot of skill and took them to the table, I placed them down with caution. I smiled at our set up, Arrow had set up the blanket in the optimum comfit and warmth and I commend him on that. I sat down and snuggled into my corner. 

"So what are we watching?" I asked, Declan seemed slightly off since I sat down "What's wrong De--AH" I shrieked as he yanked me to his side un-expectantly, Arrow whipped his head to the side and laughed when he saw my face, which was warm to the touch. I was almost on his lap, this is not at all ok. I tried to wriggle off of him but he was a lot stronger than me, I sighed and let him do whatever. Arrow sat down next to him, so he was allowed to sit not pressed against him but I wasn't. How does that work?!

"Were watching, a romantic comedy" Arrow said, Oh goody. 

I sighed and sunk in his hold, Arrow passed me a bowl of popcorn and I munched on it as I watched the movie, it was pretty good so far. 

I fell asleep half way through the 3rd movie. I felt Declan stroke my hair, muttering how it seemed different. 

I woke up when Declan moved, I groaned and he froze. I looked up at him as his eyes seemed to glow in the night, A nice Green colour, more than his normal eyes. I reached up to touch his face and to see them better but he grabbed my hand gently, no violence behind it, just a warning. 

"I'm sorry" I whispered, he sighed closing his eyes. He opened them and they still seemed to be glowing, he stroked my head which seemed to calm his heart rate, had he had a bad dream? 

"It's ok" He whispered back, I wrapped my legs around his thigh I thought maybe that might give him some comfort. He let out a breath, he seemed to be fighting with him self "Levi" He whispered, I looked up at him he leaned really close to my face his breath fanning my face, my face tinted red as I got distracted by his lips and how pretty they looked, I bit mine. 

"Can I kiss you?" he asked his hot breath tickling my ear, I nodded hesitantly. He pressed his lips to mine, my eyes fluttered shut as he kissed me gently. He gently pulled back as I panted out, my hand went to my lips as I touched them, i looked at him his eyes didn't hold any regret. He moved forward again, I met him halfway and our lips brushed before pressing together tenderly. This was everything I ever wanted, and I had it, but it wasn't mine to have. He pulled back and stroked my face, I was panting now from the lack of air and a massive smile plastered on my face, which diminished when I thought about how Arrow would react to me **kissing** his boyfriend!

I looked at Declan, his eyes glinted with pride as he looked at me, I sighed how stupid could I be, to kiss someone else's boyfriend, who was asleep just across from us, I gripped his shirt and hurried my head in his side. God, i was so stupid, but the more I thought about it the more I realised how much I liked it, the way his lips tasted. I groaned quietly and squeezed my eyes shut ignoring the thoughts burrowing their way into my mind. Arrow was definitely going to kill me tomorrow.

I woke up from being poked repeatedly, I groaned and sat up rubbing my face. I froze when my fingers made contact with my lips, what happened last night flashed through my mind, I looked to see Arrow looking at me he was concerned, my lip quivered. He was so nice to me and yet I did that to him, Declan was sat at the counter shoulders hunched looking at the counter. I looked at Arrow, he looked really concerned, I didn't have any right to be so upset. But I had done something awful to him and he didn't even know. 

"I kissed him" I whispered out, Declan whipped around his eyes narrowing, I opened my mouth again and he jumped at me knocking me back as he landed on me, his face inches from mine. Tingles exploded from all over my skin, I closed my eyes as his breath fanned over my face reminding me more of what I felt last night. I looked at Arrow who seemed to be stood in shock at Declan's haste to shut me up. 

"I'm so sorry" I whispered out, again and again. God, i was so stupid, again why couldn't I do something right for once, why did I have to keep destroying good things. Arrow seemed to put two and two together, Declan sat up still pinning me down. 

"We just kissed, my wolf wanted it," Declan said, as if that would make it any better, I pleaded at Arrow. His expression hardened he walked over to us and Declan stood up, I sat up and Arrow's hand was on my neck, I froze as I turned around. Arrow stared at my face, before letting a breath out. 

"What happened last night?" he asked me, tears welled up as I started talking. 

"I woke up and-and Declan seemed upset, so I held onto to his side thinking it might make it better like he does for me, but then I looked at him and he asked whether he could kiss me and I nodded and he did, and I'm so sorry I kissed him. I didn't plan on it, I just-" tears fell, as my body quivered. I was so scared, I didn't want to them to break up. Not because of me, I looked at Arrow his expression hadn't changed. He seemed so angry, I was so stupid. I felt Declan's hand on my back but it didn't ease anything, it made it worse, he passed me and grabbed Arrow's hand, he looked at Declan. He kissed Declan, locking his lips and my heart cried out, i felt broken and toyed with of course they loved each other, I'm just some stupid play thing that doesn't know anything. I ruin everything and still am able to feel jealous, not even jealous more like longing for Declan, but he had Arrow. I was so confused, I got up and headed to my room ignoring them making out. At least he hadn't ran away, I lay on my bed which seemed naked without the blankets since they were still in the lounge room. My phone rang out, i stared at it. I sighed and picked it up not looking at the caller.


	8. The call

"Levi!" The voice yelled out, I kept quiet, it was J. Great more to add to my fuck-up list, she seemed worried though. She wouldn't call me to yell at me would she?

"Yes?" I asked she paused for a moment

"I'm sorry, we need you," J said, I paused sitting up. So now they needed me,

"What for?" I snapped at her, I couldn't help it

"We need you, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted that way" J said, but I couldn't focus, my hands felt numb

"J, i can't feel my hands" I whispered out i felt the phone slip out my hand and i watched in horror as it hit the ground, I felt dizzy. The room seemed to be constantly spinning i felt sick as i fell forward, then the screaming began. It took me a moment to realise it was me, i tried to stop but the pain ripping through me was mind-numbing. I gripped onto my stomach to trying to ease it some but i cried out instead. Declan was in front of me, i shook my head which made it so much worse but i didn't care. I couldn't hear what he was saying but i knew it was soothing. Arrow grabbed my phone and started talking to someone. I focused on trying to stop screaming which changed to whimpering which was better. 

I Declan pick me up, he soothed me a little but It still hurt so much, it felt like my body was trying to rip its self in half, I gripped onto his arm as i kept whimpering, i heard the car start and i groaned as another set of pains decided to rip through me, I felt sick. Tears fell from my face and i doubt they would stop anytime soon. I know i passed out because when i woke up Declan was getting out the car. New smells hit my nose as i breathed in. I tapped Declan and he put me down, and i threw up, I felt a little better but the pain was still there, i was kind of getting used to it now-- never-mind, i cried out clutching my head as pain ripped through my legs and i stumbled forward Declan caught me, he picked me up again and put me inside, i could hear a lot of voices. 

I gripped the fabric, Arrow was there I could see him just about with all the spinning. I shut my eyes and willed away this stupid dizzy thing. The pain faded and the dizziness slowly stopped and I was able to take breaths, Arrow noticed my noise stopped and looked up his face filling with joy as he quickly sat next to me. 

"How are you feeling?" he asked handing me some water, I paused and sipped some water. I felt disgusting and tired. 

"Tired" I whispered out, he nodded "Arrow, I'm sorry" I added he sighed. 

"I understand, it's not your fault or Declan's. It's just the universe being a dick" He said smirking a little, I laughed breathlessly as I continued sipping my water. Declan ran in and sighed in relief as he saw me, he ran to my side and held my hand. 

"You're ok" He whispered, making pattern on the back of my hand. I smiled slightly, but froze when i heard Chelsea's voice accompanied by J's. I looked in the direction they were coming with, I looked around. I hadn't been here before, it had a log cabin feel to it. But a more sophisticated log cabin, it had the look but the functioning of a 3 story house i guessed from how the cabin was supported. It was beautifully decorated, it felt warm and home like. Not like some hotel that doesn't feel like yours, it felt nice. 

"Levi!" Chelsea said happily looking at me, but she didn't run to me like she would have done, she didn't squeeze me to death, she just stood happily. It was almost like i didn't know her anymore, like years and years of getting to know someone and growing with them just disappeared over night. But if this was the actual her then i was willing to part with the old her, but if this was J's doing oh she was going to have a piece of my mind, werewolf or not. 

"Hey," I said, I looked at Declan and he sat so I could lean on him, it was almost like he could read my mind. I leant back and I felt better, I didn't feel like vomiting my stomach up now. I sighed and looked at J she seemed to stare at me with a mass amount of hate. 

"There was no need to scream in my ear, you could have warned me that you were going to have one of those things" She snapped, I paused

"Oh so sorry, that this weird thing happening to me doesn't have a set time, I can't just magically make it appear or stop. So go screw your self J" I snapped at her she growled and got ready to jump at me but Arrow stood up blocking her view from me, I reached for Arrow. No, I was so sick of this, I stood up and walked around Arrow, in view of J. 

"No one stop this ok?" i asked at the others they paused and i waited before they hesitantly nodded, I sighed and clenched and unclenched my hands ready for a beat down "Come at me J" I said, which made Chelsea's eyes widen, J smiled, and ran at me. I closed my eyes and breathed in and out, but a hit didn't come i opened my eyes to see her run past me with her fist out, my body had moved by it's self?

She snarled and turned around instantly jumping at me, i dodged, it was almost like i could feel what she was going to do before she did it. I dodged surprising myself, Maybe i wouldn't get a busted up face. I threw a punch to her stomach, and she stumbled back wiping her face and coughing. She ran at me again i dodged and grabbed the back of her shirt and yanked her back, she hit the ground with a thud. I was so shocked, i just did that. A person who has never been physically able to throw a punch and make it hurt was able to make a werewolf hit the ground. 

I heard cracking, which made me wanna curl into a ball from how harsh the noise was when it stopped I looked up to see a big puppy, It was a tan colour with some brown mixed in. I paused-- was that J?

I gawped at her, i had never seen a wolf in real life before, and now i was seeing this massive werewolf. I wanted to touch so badly, J lunged at me and Declan got up, i jumped over the dog and landed with a little less grace then I'd like, I stumbled forward. I mean if those teeth or claws touched me i was done for seriously those things weren't a joke. She ran at me again her teeth bared ready to behead me by the looks of it. She came closer and i bonked her right on the nose. She stumbled back whimpering, i watched as she 'shifted back' into her human body it looked painful, i stumbled back and felt weak. Declan caught me, i looked back at him and he seemed to be in shock. 

"How did you dodge everything?!" J accused at least she still had some clothing on, She stomped over to me but Declan growled lowly, sending a warning. 

"I don't know J, I just did," I said running my hand through my hair, Declan let me go as I paced back and forth. So mom and dad were werewolves. But I'm not but I'm something else by the look of it. Declan grabbed me and hugged me, muttering about how stupid I was sometimes, Arrow hugged me too and I froze. 

"Boys, how about we don't kill Levi before I get a chance to talk to him" I heard a nice voice say, Arrow reluctantly let go but Declan still held on, i got to look at the nice voice dude. He was tall, and muscular, he was taller than me for sure. Possibly Declan's height, but he looked like he worked out every minute of his life. He seemed important from the way the others bowed their heads in respect. I did the same not to offend him. I heard him laugh, i looked up he had moved closer. 

"Levi, there is no need to do that unless you are part of the pack," He said, how come he knew my name? and pack, is that because they're wolves?

"Ah sorry," I said, clasping my hands together

"No need, I am Alpha Williams, but you can call me Alexander or Alex for short," He said, he didn't seem that old but, he seemed wise like a dude I could go to for my problems and he'd help me. 

"Thank you for letting me be here Alex," I said, he grinned

"You are very welcome, you are the first human we've had in a while other than Chelsea," He said, he sounded sad, like the humans didn't visit them anymore, I assumed they used to come over a lot but stopped coming over. 

"Well, then, would like something to eat?" He asked Declan answered for me, which I huffed at obviously. 

"Yes, Alpha," Declan said, I tried to pull away from him but he kept me in place. 

"Declan, I thought you already had a mate?" Alex question looking at Arrow who rubbed his neck sheepishly 

"Well Alpha, that's kind of the issue, he does but it seems his wolf has bonded with Levi, his bond with me is still there and just as strong but his wolf is more focused on Levi at the moment' Arrow explained, He nodded he seemed to mull it over in his head. 

"Well come to lunch we'll discuss it more there," Alex said, I nodded and walked after him with Declan in tow. As J started at me with disgust and utter revolt. I ignored her, we walked into a cafeteria type area with a lot of chairs and tables. My mouth watered at the smell of food. I grabbed a plate and pilled stuff onto it and sat down and ate, Declan smirked at me as I ate the food. Which seemed to be some nice mushy stuff, like my insides were only a few minutes ago. Alex sat down across from me and J and Chelsea sat at a different table which caused Alex to raise an eyebrow at them. 

"J tried to kill me a few minutes ago," I said as if that would clear everything up, he nearly choked on his food in surprise "I did this weird dodgy thing and now she's sulking" I added, Declan snickered at his plate, Alex smiled a little. 

"I wish i was there to witness your dodgy thing" He said, pausing. I knew he meant it and wasn't just making fun of me like Declan was, Alex sent him a stern glare which shut him up. I smiled to myself, that was a small victory to me. So technically i win, with the help of the Alpha, that seemed so weird saying, Alpha, it was like something i doubt i would get used to saying. But i guessed i would have to if i was going to stay here for more than a hour. I wondered if my parents came here at any stage, maybe when i was younger. This place seemed cool, for a wolf place.


	9. Edit --

Hello,

I'm in the process in re-writing this story. 

I'll create a new story for this and I'll post the name of it in the comments once it's been posted. 

Stay tuned 

-Daniel

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter
> 
> :)


End file.
